Someone Like You
by AllThingsOITNB
Summary: A collection of short one-shot's featuring Alex and Piper. Takes place before Litchfield.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction ever, but I just HAD to write it. I'd recommend listening to 'Use Somebody' by Kings of Leon whilst reading.**

 _\- Alex and Piper attend a rock concert together, but the only thing they focus on is each other._

"ALEX!" Piper yelled, with a mixture of pure adrenaline and a little _too_ much alcohol. Her legs were wrapped tightly around the brunette's shoulders, with one hand waving into the beer filled air around her, the other tracing light circles over Alex's rose tattoo which was just peeking out from the rolled sleeve of a grey t-shirt. Instead of attempting to scream over the roaring crowd, Alex simply grabbed the blonde's hand from her bicep and squeezed it tightly with her own. In her left hand, she was trying to balance a half filled plastic cup of Budweiser above her own head as the pounding music almost (just almost) made the floor beneath them shake.

"YOUR, YOUR SEX IS ON FIRE!" the pair screamed, all air in their lungs vanishing into the room echoing with thousands of other _almost_ drunken shouts.

"CONSUMED, WE'RE THE ONES TO TRANSPIRE!" the crowd chanted, a grin faintly forming on the brunette's lips as the pair's eyes met. She could've sworn at that moment, it felt like they were the only two humans on earth, despite being in a slightly over used concert hall in the center of Manhattan with _way_ too many other people. Piper must have felt it too, because her pink gloss coated lips faintly grazed across Alex's skin as she buried her head in the space between the girl's neck and shoulder, running her hand through the tips of brown hair which were highlighted with electric blue dye. Piper breathed in lightly, her senses filled with the scent of Alex. She smelt a little like cigarettes, a little like beer and a lot like home.

"It's been a pleasure, New York City. Show me what you've got left, one last time." a voice from the stage filled the dance floor. The opening bars of Use Somebody powering through the building as Alex passed a lipstick stained cup up to Piper, the blonde filling her insides with the liquid, making her throat tingle with a pleasantly warm sensation. Alex had lost count of how many times her and Piper had danced around their apartment to this song, still groggy with sleep, full of caffeine and in pajamas. It was the song which had spilled out of the speakers and into the bar that night it was just a _little_ too cold out for a margarita. It was the song which Alex whispered into Piper's ear whenever she couldn't shut her eyes and drift off. It was _their_ song. _Their_ memories. Piper slid down Alex's body as her feet hit the ground beneath them and tangled her hand into Alex's, black painted finger tips intertwining.

"I've been roaming around, always looking down at all I see," Piper smiled to herself. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been so content, so happy, so _complete_.

"Painted faces, fill the places I can't reach." Alex was smiling too, her eyes glued to Piper's face. Piper snapped out of her trance and looked up at Alex, her pinky finger reaching up to touch the brunette.

"IT'S SMUDGED A LITTLE," she shouted, as her finger rubbed the smudged liquid eyeliner from Alex's cheek. "BETTER." Piper's hand didn't move from it's current position, as it remained resting on Alex's face. Piper pushed up so that she was standing on her tiptoes, her face now level with the other woman's.

"You know that I could use somebody, SOMEONE LIKE YOU!" hands flew into the air throughout the hall, alcohol spilling everywhere, bodies jumping and guitars wailing _so_ perfectly in time. Piper crashed her lips into Alex's, forgetting that they were surrounded by sweaty bodies in every direction. She tasted a little like cigarettes too, and a little like alcohol, and not just a lot like home, but something different. Something like _forever_. The blonde dragged her lips away first, pulling not only herself, but Alex's glasses from her face too, sliding them behind her own ears.

"I'm Alex Vause." whispered the blonde, as the music began to quieten ever so slightly, hot breath hitting Alex's earlobe. Piper grinned, arms wrapped around each other's shoulders, swaying in time to the beat. Alex's vision was now blurred, but the person stood in front of her was the clearest thing she'd ever set eyes on.

"No, I'm Alex Vause, and _you're_ mine."


	2. Chapter 2

_Person A is about to propose to person B, but realises they can't find the ring._

If you'd have told Alex Vause two years ago that she was going to fall in love with the innocent, wide eyed blonde whom she'd accidentally on purpose overheard ordering a margarita in a random Brooklyn bar, she wouldn't have believed you. If you'd have told Alex Vause that she would eventually propose to her very own Laura Ingalls Wilder, she definitely wouldn't have believed you. A whole lot can change in two years.

Manhattan. Sunrise. Coffee, pancakes and the voice of Piper Chapman humming along to Beyonce flooded the apartment. A groggy Alex Vause appeared at the kitchen doorway, sliding black rimmed glasses behind her ears, fiddling with the rolled sleeve of a grey V neck t-shirt.

"Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch got me looking so crazy right now." the blonde continued, shaking a little _too_ much. She was wearing one of Alex's over sized Nirvana shirts, almost resembling a night dress, golden curls falling past her shoulders. Alex didn't move, her lips forming a huge grin as she watched the completely oblivious blonde continue her little routine. It wasn't until Piper went to reach for the kettle that she saw the other woman's figure leaning against the wall behind her.

"SHIT!" Piper yelled, her cheeks turning pinker by the second. She swallowed hard, refusing to look Alex in the eyes. "Al, how long have you been standing there for?!"

"Are you quite finished?" Alex chuckled, snaking her arms around the blonde, who was now facing the worktop, pouring boiling liquid into two large mugs. "I thought I'd woken up in Beyonce's apartment for a second, you were _that_ good."

Piper turned to face Alex, placing a light kiss on her lips. "Morning, Babe. I made pancakes."

"Morning, Honey." Alex smirked, leaning for the sticky bottle of honey which sat beside the hob.

"You're an idiot."

"I know."

Alex had been planning to ask Piper for weeks. Months. She just didn't know when the time was right. She could've chosen Bali, Brussels, the Caribbean, but nowhere felt as homely as the one bedroom apartment which the pair shared on the West Side. It was May, almost a month before Piper's Birthday, and Alex couldn't think of a more perfect moment to do it.

Piper was tucked up next to Alex on the sofa as she scrolled aimlessly through the channels, eating a bag of Haribo's which she'd found stuffed behind the cushion from a few nights ago.

"Hey, Pipes. Can I ask you something?" Alex swallowed hard, trying to remain as casual as possible.

"No, I don't think it's too early to be eating these." she waved the bag in Alex's face, as she found a Friends rerun.

"That wasn't what I was going to ask you."

"What is it then?" the blonde shifted slightly, her eyes searching for Alex's.

"I," Alex paused, clearing her throat before continuing. _Shit_ , she was nervous. "I've been searching for something my whole life, and I didn't quite know what that was until a few years ago, y'know." Piper, slightly confused but intrigued, simply nodded. "From the moment you walked into that bar, I don't know how, but I just _knew_ you were different. I can't imagine another day on this earth without you by my side. I finally figured out what it was that I had been searching for."

" _Al,_ " Piper started, finally figuring out what was maybe about to happen.

"I was searching for you, Pipes." she reached into her back pocket to grab the diamond ring which had cost a little too much. She fumbled slightly, Piper's eyes starting to water.

"Fuck." Alex muttered, sighing. "It's somewhere in here, I swear." she chuckled, finding herself growing even more nervous. Seeing Alex Vause nervous was an incredibly rare sight. "Give me that bag." smirking, she fished around the packet of sweets until she found a Haribo ring.

The pair erupted in giggles.

"Piper Chapman, will you marry me?"

"Yes." her eyes overflowing with tears as Alex slid the makeshift ring onto her finger.

"I love you, Pipes."

Piper crawled into Alex's lap, until their foreheads were grazing each other's, ever so lightly. She leaned down slightly, connecting their lips and pulling the candy from her finger before placing it into Alex's mouth. "I don't like the red ones, Pipes."

"Whatever, Wife. I hope you got me a real ring, because there's gonna be an issue getting that one back." she pointed at Alex's stomach.

"Whatever, Wife." she echoed, as Piper hit her upper arm playfully.

"I love you too, Al."


End file.
